A Toy Story Made in Heaven
by Balin Lord of Moria
Summary: First Andy and Bonnie, then Woody and the gang, reflect on how the toys have life and souls of their own.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Toy Story_; John Lasseter and Pixar own it. I'm just writing my own story about my favorite toy characters.

* * *

_**A Toy Story Made in Heaven**_

* * *

"I always enjoyed role playing with my toys," said Andy Davis to his little friend, Bonnie Anderson, one warm spring day at the latter's house.

Andy had spent one year at college so far, and he had returned to his old town in-between years to visit his mother again, as well as Bonnie. He had also wanted to know how well her toys were getting along with her.

"Really?" said Bonnie, "That doesn't surprise me, 'cause I role play with my toys, too, you know."

Andy asked permission to handle some of the toys he had given to her, and she granted it. "Sheriff Woody and Buzz Lightyear were always the big heroes in my games. I usually had them rescuing the damsel-in-distress, who was Bo Peep, from a nemesis like Mr. Potato Head, aka One-Eyed Bart, or Hamm the piggy bank, aka the evil Dr. Porkchop. My Bucket of Green Army Men and their Sarge served as the soldiers of Dr. Porkchop, and Mr. Shark and my Barrel of Red Monkeys as his killer execution beasts. I always enjoyed other games with my toys too, but that one was always one of my favorites, and I never got tired of it."

"That's so neat," said Bonnie, "I make plays with my toys, and every one of them is a good actor. I've made them save the world from evil vegetables, making my Dolly the Wicked Witch of the West, rule kingdoms with a fair hand, and entertain each other and my mommy and daddy with funny shows. And your toys have been loads of fun joining with my older toys. They just love being with me and my old friends. In fact, I think Trixie and Rex like each other a lot, and Woody and Dolly seem to be good friends, too."

Andy grinned. "That's great, Bonnie. You know, I've always believed, even as a big kid who's almost grown up, that toys are happy when they're loved by a child. That's why I always treated my toys like my friends; besides the fact that they never put me down or betrayed me, I felt like they enjoyed their time with me, especially whenever I played with them. Have you ever noticed that?"

"Oh, I don't just believe it, Andy," said Bonnie confidently, "I _know_ that toys are happy when I love them and play with them."

"Well, that's good to hear, Bonnie," said Andy proudly, "But how do you know?"

"'Cause my toys talk to me, for one thing," Bonnie said.

"They talk to you?" Andy asked.

"Yeah," said Bonnie, "They think and feel, and they talk, and they have souls, too. They don't do it around grown ups, of course, 'cause grown ups don't usually believe in living toys anymore, though I'm happy to see that you're an exception. At night, they whisper to me how glad they are to have a mistress like me, and I whisper back that I love them for it. Dolly, Trixie, and Buttercup are especially grateful, and Chuckles says 'Thank you,' to me every night. I'm not quite sure why, but he does. They all feel loyal to each other, too, and they see toys like Woody and Buzz as their leaders, just they did with you, Andy. Dolly was the leader of my toys before you gave me yours 'cause she was the first toy I got."

"Great," said Andy, "I always felt the same way about them when they were mine. I always took Woody to bed with me because he was my favorite, and sometimes I brought Buzz into bed with him, because he was my second favorite. Cowboys and spacemen ruled in my opinion. And Bazooka Jane was my cutest girl toy, which always looked so at home with both Woody and Buzz."

"Then I guess we have something in common, Andy," said Bonnie, grinning.

"I'll say," said Andy, "But tell me, Bonnie, how do you know they have souls? I was always taught that only sentient life, like humans and the angels, were alive the same way that God is."

"Don't believe everything grown ups teach you," Bonnie replied, "I don't know how, but I can sense they have their own spirits that make them as immortal and equal as my Sunday School teacher says we are. Kids like me can see these things; grown ups can't. But I'm so happy that you seem to believe it, too. I think that someday, when we get to Heaven, you and I will be able to have these toys as our eternal friends, even as adults. God wouldn't rob a toy of its joy if its owner loved it."

Andy smiled and patted Bonnie's head. "I'll take that promise to my grave, Bonnie, I assure you."

"I think it's too soon to start thinking about something as depressing as that," said Bonnie, "but it's good to hear you love toys enough to hope for their best, like me."

As they finished their conversation, they both wondered what their toys thought of all this, if they were aware of it…


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Toy Story Made in Heaven 2**_

* * *

From another room in Bonnie's house, Woody, Buzz, Dolly and the gang were listening in on this conversation between their former owner and their present owner.

"Did ya hear that, guys?" said Sheriff Woody, "Andy and Bonnie actually have faith that we're alive, like they are!"

"Oh, boy," said Rex, "I always knew somehow that Andy would always have a spot for me in his heart!"

"Really, Geek-osaur?" said Mr. Potato Head, "Last I remember, you were always terrified of being traded for a much more intimidating dinosaur toy, don't you know?"

"Aw, come on, Mr. Potato Head," protested Rex, "I knew that Andy didn't ever mean to get rid of me!"

"Maybe not," said Hamm dryly, "but sometimes we privately wondered if you could be traded for a dinosaur that wasn't so much of a Godspilla."

"That's not fair, guys!" said Rex weakly.

"Hey, leave him alone, you two!" said Trixie, "Rex is a sweetheart, like most of the rest of us, and he deserves a place with us as much as you do. And don't call him silly names either, like Geek-osaur or Godspilla!"

"Trixie has a point, guys," said Dolly, "There's another thing we have to do if we want to be happy, and that's to get along. Some quarrelling is fun, but I think name-calling is a little ridiculous."

"Oh, fine then," said Mr. Potato Head and Hamm, "Sorry, Gods- Rex."

"Hey, thanks a lot, Trixie," said Rex, bounding over to his friend, "You really are a friend."

"Any time, Tyrannosaurus," said Trixie playfully, "Now, how about we play a computer game?"

"Sure, Triceratops," replied Rex, "Let's play a classic this time! How about…Galaga? It's almost as fun as the Buzz Lightyear game."

"I'm game," said Trixie, and they walked over to Bonnie's little TV to play one of her plug-in games.

Jessie the Yodeling Cowgirl edged up to Buzz Lightyear. "Yee-haw! Isn't that sweet, Buzz?" she said perkily, "Rex and Trixie are having a go at their favorite thing again!"

Buzz looked puzzled. "Which thing is that, Jessie?" he asked, "Their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship, or their love of video games?"

"Actually, I think it's both things," said Jessie thoughtfully. "So, what do ya say get it on a little, too?"

"I wouldn't mind, ma'am," said debonair Buzz. "Why don't I take you on a little flight around the room?"

"Don't mind if I do!" said Jessie. She rode on Buzz's back as he rode a little sports car down and up a twirling slide and launched into the air. "Yodel-ay-hee-hoo!" Jessie yodeled as they soared through the air for about three seconds, and then landed on Wheezy, bouncing off of him and landing on Chuckles.

"Squeak!" went Wheezy. "Hey, be careful, Buzz!" he protested, "I could've broken my squeaker again."

"And I could've found something to frown about again," chuckled Chuckles, "and I'd rather that doesn't happen again."

"Sorry, critters," said Jessie cheerfully, "He didn't mean anything by it."

"Yeah, she's right," said Buzz, "although I wasn't so much flying as falling with style."

Jessie hugged him. "You're so cute, you caring spaceman!"

Woody, Bo Peep and Dolly watched this with growing amusement. Other things went on between the toys, too. Bullseye was silently congratulating Buzz and Jessie for their successful "flight." Ken and Barbie were spending some quality time together in one of the dollhouses. The Aliens were ogling Mr. and Mrs. Potato Head again, and Mr. was tired of it as usual, while Mrs. still found them delightful. Buttercup and Mr. Pricklepants tried to play a little friendly poker with Hamm.

"Tell me, Woody," said Dolly, "Do you agree with Andy and Bonnie that we are alive like humans are?"

"Oh, absolutely," said Woody, "Just look at all our friends here. They're not just moving when Bonnie plays with us. They're doing things, like playing games, wooing each other, acting like family with each other. We're all loyal to each other, and we would do anything for a friend in need. I know Buzz and I would, because we already have."

"Well, that's great to hear, Woody," said Dolly, "But what about the thing about souls? Do we really have an essence that gives us our free will and stays with us after we die in an incinerator or a landfill?"

"Don't even think about incinerators and landfills, Dolly," said Bo Peep, "We don't want to remember that right now. But though none of us can prove it, I feel like we must have souls of some kind. Maybe not the same kind that humans have, but I think that if we're good to each other and to Bonnie like we were good to Andy, and Bonnie and Andy continue to love us and take care of us, maybe there will be a Heaven of some sort where the God of humans will let us play with our old masters again, even if they're grown up."

"I say Bo is right, Dolly," Woody reassured her, "We're not just plastic, porcelain and cloth constructs. And besides, I heard Andy's mom say once that dogs can go to Heaven if they and their owners loved each other and life enough. If a dog like Buster can get into a paradise, surely lovable guys like us can, too."

Dolly looked at all the toys doing their own thing. "I hope to goodness you're right, Woody," she said, "Your attitude is so much better than that of that Prospector, Stinky Pete, that you and Jessie told us about. He wanted immortality of the body, while we all want to live temporarily on Earth and forever in Heaven if it does exist."

Woody smiled warmly. "And I think we'll all make it there, no matter what," he said, "To Infinity, and Beyond!"

"To Infinity, and Beyond!" the other toys suddenly shouted together. Startled, Woody looked at them. They looked mighty proud of him, as if they had been listening to his talk with the girls. Even Trixie and Rex had interrupted their video game to say it.

"Well said!" Woody agreed. They all laughed and went about their business again, eagerly awaiting the next role-play Bonnie would use them in.


End file.
